blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kodiak
'History' Early Life Derek lived a standard lower-middle class life for his first 18 years. He briefly played soccer for his high school team and often spent time playing online games with his friend Nick. He would later visit his friend in the hospital following his car accident and was detained in the high school by Omega due to the gas leak cover-up. Ascension Derek was next seen during Silver Tongue's assault on the Nevada Haven, now being gifted with super strength. He had yet to obtain his bear abilities however. Derek would end up surviving the battle and would serve Silver Tongue for several months as an enforcer. Starlight Derek is next seen, now with his bear form, in Brest. He is fooled by the diversion set by the heroes and attempts to fight off their surprise attack. In the end, he was captured by the heroes. Upheaval After several months in a hibernation-like state, Derek awoke to find himself held captive in Japan. Barely able to remember anything about what had happened to him in the last year, he joined the heroes in their rescue of Tempest and Inferno. Cessation He later takes part in the defense against Tirann's Invasion and fights closely alongside Tundra and Howl. He also settles on the codename of Kodiak during the battle. Derek, now Kodiak, would survive the battle. Aftermath Derek was declared a hero by the government and the people and was awarded a medal. He is later made a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. 'Personality & Relationships' Derek was initially shown to be a comical and humorous individual, but after his experimentation, his personality took a more serious side. Though he still jokes often, his sense of humor is much more dark than before. Kodiak is close friends with Tempest, SnapDragon, Trauma, and Howl. The latter of which he has hinted at being attracted to. Religious Views Unknown. According to his childhood friends, Derek never talks about religion with anyone. 'Appearance' In his human form, Derek is a tall, Caucasian, and moderately muscular man. He has shoulder length brown hair and large brown eyes, he has also began to grow out a beard. In his bear form, Kodiak is a massive hulk of meat and fur. He literally resembles a large Kodiak bear, but is able to run on his hind legs or on all fours. 'Powers and Abilities' Ursine Physiology: 'Derek has the ability to transform into a large brown bear, resembling a Kodiak bear. He is able to do this at will. It is important to note that Derek retains his intelligence and speech abilities while in his bear form. This power gives him the following abilities; *'Claw Retraction: 'He is able to retract his sharp claws with ease. *'Enhanced Climbing: 'Due to his claws, Derek is an exceptional climber. *'Dermal Armor: 'Due to the thick hide and fur of a bear, he is much more resistant to injury when in his bear form. *'Hunting Intuition: 'Also in his bear form, Derek is highly skilled at tracking and hunting things. *'Enhanced Senses **'Enhanced Smell' **'Enhanced Hearing: '''His is not as attuned as Howl's. **'Enhanced Vision''' ***'Night Vision: '''He is able to see very well at night. *'Hibernation: He is able to enter a hibernation-like state, during which he will not require food. He usually does this following extensive injury and it is typically involuntary. *'Speed Swimming: '''He is able to swim much faster than a standard human. *'Fast Runner: 'While his running speed is not at all superhuman, he achieves a 3 on the power grid due to being able to run faster than a normal human. *'Enhanced Stamina *'Enhanced Strength: '''While in his bear form, he is able to lift several tons. *'Enhanced Mauling: He is able to tear apart things with ease, especially weak things. *'''Enhanced Bite *'Enhanced Metabolism' Gifted Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Regardless of which form he is in, Derek is a skilled fighter. '''Weaknesses While in his human form, Derek has all of the stats of a normal human male who engages in regular exercise. Derek is sterile. 'Equipment' Kodiak's Suit: 'The suit made for him by DXD researchers, his is quite minimalist in comparison to that of his teammates. His is designed to expand when he changes into his bear form and reshape with his body when he reverts to his human form. 'Notes and Trivia *Derek is nearly 21 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *In high school, Derek had a reputation for asking girls out and getting rejected. As such, he has developed a form of social anxiety when it comes to women. He tends to hide this with inappropriate humor. *In contrast to Howl, Kodiak does not shed his fur. *Derek eats more than the rest of the PeaceKeepers combined. *Derek is apparently a huge Harry Potter fan, with his house being Gryffindor. He sorely wishes he would have been gifted with magic powers. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Characters